Permanent magnets have, for years, been used for attachment to fuel lines on internal combustion engines to increase the fuel economy of these engines. The specific mechanism of how the magnets increase the fuel economy is not fully understood. It is believed that the magnetic field partially ionizes the fuel flowing in the fuel lines to increase its affinity for oxygen, thus, producing more complete combustion of the fuel in the cylinders of the engine.
One such magnet is marketed by H. K. Research and Development, 33491 Calle Miramar, San Juan Capsitra, Calif., as a HK-12 Unit. The H. K. Research and Development magnet is affixed to a standard fuel line by means of nylon straps. Although these units tend to increase the fuel economy of the engine to which they are attached, it has been found that further increases in the fuel economy can be realized.